The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord
by ashley1012414
Summary: How Tom Riddle became Voldemort and how he lost it all to love.


The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord

The Houses Competiton:

House: Hufflepuff

Year: 3rd

Category: Standard (750-1500 words)

Prompt: [Character] Tom Riddle

Additional Requirement: Love Conquers All

Word Count: 828

* * *

Tom Riddle had never known love. He never got it from his parents, mainly because his mother was dead and his father had left his mom. He never got it from friends, mainly because he never really had any. And he would never get to know love, never even feel it himself.

Instead, Tom was full of resentment. He was wicked, cruel, and downright evil. But it's not like he had a choice. It was a part of him, who he was always destined to be due to the conditions of his birth.

Once introduced to Hogwarts and subsequently, the world of magic, Tom knew he wanted to rule over it. He wanted to be the ruler, someone who had power at his fingertips. He studied hard, studied even the spells that were forbidden, because he would do anything to achieve his goal.

His reign of terror officially began when he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Although nobody could tell for sure that it was his doing, rumors definitely spread fast in the Slytherin house. Fellow Slytherin's began to respect him, even though most of it was out of fear. Knowing that made Tom feel giddy with joy.

With his charm, he got devoted followers that would see him as a leader of a new world for them. He would do it no matter what it would take, not only because of the thrill he got from having power, but because their world was corrupted with wizards and witches who were unworthy.

* * *

Tom Riddle no longer goes by the name he was given by his parents. It's too muggle, and it doesn't fit what he's going for. He wanted a name that would strike fear in the hearts of wizards and witches everywhere, but not necessary just by the name. His actions and presence would make the name feel so terrifying.

He goes by the name Voldemort. It's simple, but gets the job done. Especially once his name starts to become well known, feared. His Death Eaters love to serve him, a certain wickedness in their own hearts. But it was certainly not as intense as his.

Voldemort begins to cleanse the world, going after the Mudbloods and even witches and wizards that just simply support them. To him, they aren't losses because they are worthless.

Many wizards and witches die because of him, and families are ruined because of him.

He goes after the Potter's, having heard a prophecy that could be about their child. The prophecy threatened his reign, so he decided he had to get rid of the possible danger. James Potter fights for his son, but he is killed easily by a simple killing curse.

He wanted to leave Lily alone, but she wouldn't allow it. "No, not Harry!" she cried, standing in the way of him and the crib where the baby lied.

"Get out of the way," Voldemort demanded. When she didn't comply, he used the killing curse on her too, not knowing of his impending doom.

He tries to kill the baby, but the curse rebounds on him and he is vanquished. Or at least that's what the Wizarding World believes.

* * *

A loyal servant helps recover him back to a form that resembled a human. It was enough, and Voldemort went back to plan.

He wanted to kill that Potter boy more than anything, knowing that he had set back his plans significantly. His path of destruction continues, and more and more people lose their lives in an attempt to stop him.

When would they realize they could never beat him?

Voldemort feels some of his horcruxes being destroyed, feels part of his soul get destroyed again. He connects it to Harry, realizing that he must know about them. But he doesn't worry about it, because there is no way he'll find all six of them.

He lays siege to Hogwarts. His allies begin to attack while he makes his way in, and demands Harry's presence. Killing him would prove to everyone else that there is no hope. He tells them the bloodshed will stop once Harry comes to him.

Harry can't take the fact that people are laying down their lives specifically for him, and ends up in the forest with him. Voldemort smirked to himself, twirling his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, relishing with joy when Harry Potter's body collapses to the floor.

Harry Potter is dead, and now he is true leader of the Wizarding World.

He announces this, hears witches and wizards admit defeat. Longbottom attacks Nagini, and Harry leaps up, not dead. As Voldemort and Harry start to duel, Voldemort figures out what went wrong. Why he was alive.

Harry was a horcrux. That night, love had killed him. Love had killed him, and would kill him again, because love always wins.

All of his horcruxes are gone, and Harry defeats him.

Tom Riddle had never known love, and that was what killed him.


End file.
